Dragonball The defeat of the sayain race
by Cokusan
Summary: This is my interpretation of how the sayain became slaves of Frieza!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I am working on this project right now, so it might take a while before I pick up the other stories Turtles and DBGT, and DBGT revenge of the nemesis', be sure to check on them! I am 12 years old and come from Holland!

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or any of the characters, but I do own some of the characters in the story, if you want to use them then plz mail me, if you want to write a story toegether with me, mail me!

Dragonball: The defeat of the sayain race

Chapter 1:

The young (19 years old) and very much promising sayain, Bardock was standing on one of the deserts of the planet Vegeta, the desert was very hot and Bardock's lack of water almost dried him out.Bardock was looking angry, his eyebrows pointing towards his nose and he was

standing in a defensive stance. Bardock was standing in front of a alien from the same species as Burter, but this one was just a little bit taller then Bardock and his armor revealed that he was'nt such a high class henchman as the Ginyu force member was.

'Impressive, your powerlevel is 2500.' spoke the alien calmely. 'You seem pretty confident ugly, you look pretty weak.' replied Bardock. 'I am indeed weaker then you, my powerlevel is at 1800.' said the alien. 'Then why so confident?' asked Bardock. The alien grinned and

explained: 'Experience!' The alien dashed forward and caught Bardock with his fist, trowing him backwards. Bardock was surprised, not about how strong the alien was, but about how weak, he barely felt the attack and it was almost like he was now hovering trough the air

in slow-motion instead of flying trough the air with great speed, he easily gained control over his body again and he gave the henchman a glare that did'nt need any words to give it a meaning. 'If you think that that was my best trick, then you are wrong.' said the alien,

but the sweat on his forehead betrayed him. Bardock flashed away and appeared behind the alien, the alien turned around and received a knuckle punch in his stomach, he shouted and blood flew out of his mouth. Bardock followed his attack up with a spinning kick and the

alien fell onto the ground, Bardock tried to make a drill but the alien managed to dodge the attack by rolling over to the side. Bardock looked to the side and was uppercutted in his face, he grinned and his head did'nt even move, Bardock grabbed the alien's neck and firmed his

grip as hard as he could. The alien started to shout and grabbed Bardock's hands, he twisted them, breaking free of the grip, Bardock punched the alien away and saw that his opponent was on enough distance to finish. 'Bomber DX!' shouted Bardock and he trew the bundle

of energy towards the alien. The alien crossed his arms in a defense, but it was useless, the attack was so powerful that it burned the evil warrior to ashes. Bardock powered down and his hair was moved gracefully by the wind. Bardock jumped into the air and blasted of towards home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At home...

The small house was burning, and several pieces of a frieza armor were lying on the ground, Bardock looked around for his father when he suddenly had to dodge a nearing energy blast.

Bardock turned around and saw his father, Taroaen. 'Sorry son, but I thought that you were

one of those attackers.' spoke Taroaen, Taraoen looked a lot like Raditz, but his hair was similar to that of Goten in DBGT. Taroaen was wounded, his body was covered in bruises and scratches and his arm was covered in blood. 'I does'nt matter dad, we have to save mother!'

shouted Bardock. 'Were is mother, son?' asked Taraoen. 'She is in the Cliffia mountains, to buy a new dress.' asnwered Bardock. 'Then what are we waiting for, let's go!' shouted Taraoen, he took off at full speed, followed by his son.

In the mountains...

Trunia was a beautiful sayain woman, she had long loose hair and a beatiful face, she was defending herself against a alien that looked a lot like Recoome, but even taller, his hair was long and brown, and he missed a tooth in the middle of his mouth. 'Your powerlevel is 1400?' asked the alien. 'I'm strong, yes!' shouted Trunia.

'Well my powerlevel is 8500, so I will be able to defeat you with ease!' shouted the alien and he charged the woman with great speed, Trunia was knocked onto the ground, blood flying out of her mouth, her new dress was damaged by the fall. 'Hahahaha, you are weak!'

shouted the dumb alien and put his hands onto his hips. 'YOU RUINED MY DRESS, NOW PAY!' shouted Trunia in great sayain anger. 'Your powerlevel rose to 5500!' shouted the alien afraid and he pointed at the woman. Trunia made a combo of a spinning kick and a

thrust pushing the big alien back, the alien kicked but Trunia ducked and grabbed the leg were the alien was standing on, she turned around and pulled the leg back, causing the alien to smash onto the ground with his face.

Bardock and Taroaen where flying trough the air at high speed, their powerlevels were on 12000 for Bardock and 9500 Taroaen, they arrived at the mountains. Trunia was strong but still not strong enough to defeat the alien, she was in the air struggling to come out of the

aliens' grip. Bardock saw his mother being strangled by the alien and his powerlevel increased to 13500, he charged the alien with his fist and the alien's head was turned to the side, his cheek was swollen and blood was on his cheek. The alien stumbled back as he

rubbed his cheek. Taraoen dashed forward and punched the alien on the other cheek, the alien fell onto the ground and Taraoen jumped onto his chest, he punched down on the alien and wounded him badly. Taraoen looked at the bruised face of his enemy and he charged his

fist with ki, he punched down and knocked the alien out. 'We have to go to Kingcity, we will be save behind the highly guarded walls!' shouted Taraoen and he killed the alien by planting a ki-blast in the alien's face. The three took off to the west towards Kingcity.

Tora was lying on the ground, he had been defeated by a big alien with a purple skin and black horns, his forehead looked like one big brain. 'You were weak, but you have potential, come with me and join the Ginyu force.' said the alien.

'Never!' shouted Tora and he had to do a lot of effort to push himself up, his arms shaking.

Tora got into a fighting stance and shouted: 'I will fight till I die!' Ginyu grinned and nodded, he charged Tora and grabbed him at his chin, Tora could'nt even put up a defense and he was

trowen trough the air, he fell onto the ground with a loud thud and he bounced of again, leaving a pool of blood on the floor. Bardock felt the enourmous power of Ginyu and he looked at his father. Taraoen nodded and they changed their direction, followed by Trunia.

Tora punched forward and hit his enemy but he almost broke his own hand in the progress.

Tora screamed and Ginyu made a sweeping kick that knocked Tora down, Tora fell onto his face and sand flew into his mouth. Tora pushed himself up again and coughed,

'I see, you really mean that you are going to fight till you die.' said Ginyu who was having great fun in fighting with the sayain. 'Bring it on!' shouted Tora and blood flew out of his mouth as he spoke. Ginyu dashed forward with big smile on his face, he kicked, but instead

of hitting the sayain, he hit a blast that disentegrated his boot. Ginyu's feet were burned and he shouted. Tora was now behind Ginyu and he punched the alien on a nerve spot in his back, Ginyu fell down onto his elbows and Tora drived his shoe into Ginyu's back, pushing him

onto the ground with his face. Ginyu grabbed a big stone in front of him and pulled himself forwards, sending the sayain flying and freeing himself, he pushed up and turned around, Tora was standing confident and moved his fingers towards the palms of his hands to indicate that

he was waiting for Ginyu to make the first move. Ginyu pulled his hand up and formed a fist, he trew his fist down and caught Tora on the top of his head. Tora fell to his knees and grabbed one of Ginyu's legs with both his hands. Ginyu kicked his foot forward and caught

the sayain's nose. Tora rolled backwards and got up shaking his head to trow the blood of his face. 'You bastard, I feel that you are hiding something, and you can still defeat me with ease, while I am maxed out.' started Tora. 'You are right, my powerlevel is at 20000 right now,

your powerlevel is 10000.' Tora nodded. 'That seems about right, but what are you hiding?' asked Tora. 'This!' replied Ginyu and he raised his power up to 120000. Tora stumbled back as he felt the immense power. Ginyu grinned and dashed at the sayain, Tora managed to jump

away and turned around to grab his enemy in a neckhold, he squeezed as hard as he could but Ginyu trew a backfist towards Tora and got him onto the verge of life and death. 'You are strong, Frieza will be happy with you.' said Ginyu and he suddenly felt three large powers

nearing him. 'This is interesting.' said Ginyu and he flew towards the powers, taking the uncounscious Tora in his right hand. Bardock stopped so suddenly that his father bashed into him but Bardock was strong enough to pretend that he did'nt even feel it.

Ginyu was hovering in front of the family and he dropped Tora, Trunia dived and catched the sayain from crashing into the ground. 'I think that it would be better if you stayed there mother.' warned Bardock and stuck out his finger, he pointed it into the air and said:

'Mom, close your eyes as long as I tell you to.' Trunia nodded and closed her eyes.

Taraoen looked at his son and his son fired a ball of light into the air, the ball expanded and Bardock's teeth began to grow, his father smiled and he also began to transform.

'What kind of trickery is this, monkey?' asked Ginyu. Bardock was fully transformed and he growled. 'To answer your question, I'm not a monkey, and the form that I am in now is called Oozara, and call me Bardock!' replied Bardock. Trunia opened her eyes and she saw her

husband and son as oozaru's, she knew the destruction that could be inflicted by the oozaru and she flew away with Toran in her arms. Ginyu made a flying kick and hit Taraoen on his face but the oozaru only stumbled back and he grabbed the muscled body of the alien with

his right hand. 'You are no match for a oozaru!' shouted Taraoen and he started to squeeze.

Blood flew out of Ginyu's mouth and his armor began to crack, Ginyu widened his eyes and fired two beams out of them. Taraoen was hit on his snout and he shouted, dropping Ginyu.

'I am indeed no match for one of you, let alone the two of you, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve.' said Ginyu and he pushed a button on his scouter. 'I don't care if you will call for backup, I will crush you before they arrive!' shouted Bardock.

Will the Ginyu force be on time to save their leader? Find out in chapter 2!

R and R please, I think that this is my best story, what about you?


	2. Chapter 2

Powerlevels:

Bardock (oozaru): 120000

Taraoen (oozaru): 90000

Ginyu: 120000

Tora: 10000

Trunia: 5500

Chapter 2:

Ginyu escaped a smashing foot by flashing away and appearing in front of Bardock's ear opening and he shouted in it as hard as he could. Bardock shouted, his sensitive hearing was a weak point if the enemy was screaming in his ear. Bardock covered his ear and slapped

Ginyu away with his other hand, Ginyu flew towards Taraoen and Taraoen trew Ginyu onto the ground with ease, Ginyu fell onto his back and bounced into the air, Taraoen's foot smashed into the flying body and there was a large crunching sound.

'Footsize, impressive, don't you think so?' joked Bardock and Ginyu was breathing heavily, his eyes were bulging out of his head. Taraoen pushed even even harder and Ginyu screamed, trowing vomit over Taraoen's foot. Taraoen pulled his foot up in disgust and Ginyu grabbed

his change to flash away. He appeared in front of Taraoen's mouth and loaded up a ki-blast but Taraoen opened his mouth and a yellow blast flew out of it, hitting the surprised Ginyu head on. Ginyu was lying on his back, blood flooding out of his mouth and nose, his left

eye was bruised and one of his horns was broken at the top, his armor had holes in it and his right foot that was already burned was burned black now. 'You fricking monkey!' shouted Ginyu and he pulled himself up. 'Hey, cool it, you look better now!' joked Taraoen.

'If you think that you can play with the mighty Ginyu then you are wrong!' shouted Ginyu and got in a pose, Taraoen pulled up his eyebrow and Ginyu made a backflip, landing on two feet and with his stuck out in front of him, he loaded up his ki and fired a enourmous beam.

Taraoen was hit in his shoulder and the attack left a hole in it, Taraoen's anger became bigger and his power rose up to 100000. 'Feel the wrath of the sayains!' shouted Taraoen and he let his fist smash into the ground, creating a large hole, Ginyu had jumped away and was hit by

a piece of large rock debris, he was hit on the back of his head and sprayed out of the newly formed wound, Ginyu fell onto one knee and he looked up to spot a gigantic foot crashing down on him, Ginyu trew up his arms in instinct and he fell onto two knees under the

enourmous pressure. Ginyu suddenly got a idea and stuck his head up as far as he could, the horn that was still intact pierced trough the Oozaru's skin and gave him the opportunity to roll away and dodge the crushing attack. 'Hahahaha, you two should have crushed me when you

had the change!' shouted Ginyu. Bardock pulled up his eyebrow and said: 'What makes you think...' but his line was cut of by Ginyu. 'Look behind you!' shouted Ginyu and Bardock turned around to see Recoome pointing out a palm with a charged blast in front of it, he

shoved his palm forward and Bardock was pushed back shouting with incredible sound. 'I am Recoome!' shouted Recoome and he got in his pose, Jeice and Burter also shouted their names and got in their poses, another alien also dressed in a Ginyu armor shouted: 'I'm

Rurutall!' Rurutall was a alien from the same species of Zarbon but he had short hair and his eyes were wide and brute instead of thin and female, his body was muscled and his face was covered in black dots. 'You all have cool poses and stuff!' said Bardock. 'NOT!' continued

the lower-class sayain. Ginyu was insulted and attack Bardock with a headbutt that left a wound in the shape of a cross. Bardock punched Ginyu away and Burter used his incredible speed to flash away and end up in front of Bardock, Bardock slapped Burter away and said:

'I also have a incredible attack!' said Taraoen. 'Oh, yeah? show me!' shouted Ginyu. Taraoen grinned and stuck out his middle finger, his son laughed but the Ginyu force were not amused.

'You are'nt even worth fighting with if you are'nt serious!' shouted Ginyu. 'And you call that

pose stuff serious, don't make me laugh!' said Bardock. Rurutall became angry and flew towards Bardock, Bardock grabbed Rurutall and trew him into the ground creating a great hole and knocking him out, Bardock kicked into the ground and sand flew into the air,

covering the hole. 'So that irritating runt is gone, now let's fight!' shouted Taraoen and he charged himself up, he held both his hands above his head and he formed a ball, he trew it down and the ginyu force scattered apart. 'Boss I know a weakness of those beasts.'

said Jeice. 'Speak!' shouted Ginyu. 'Their tails are sensitive!' replied Jeice. 'How do you know this?' asked Ginyu. 'I pulled on of those on the tail and he cried like a baby, but he was strong!' answered Jeice. 'Let's go then!' shouted Ginyu.

R and R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Powerlevel chart (Yay!):

Bardock (oozaru): 120000

Taraoen (oozaru): 90000

Trunia: 5500

Tora: 10000

Ginyu: 120000

Jeice: 55000

Burter: 50000

Recoome: 40000

Rurutall: 20000

Chapter 3:

Jeice nodded and flew towards Bardock, Bardock fired a mouth blast but missed Jeice by a hair. Jeice increased his speed and he arrived behind Bardock, he grabbed his tail and pulled with all his might, Bardock shouted and fell onto his knees, tears dropping out of his eyes.

Jeice grinned as he saw that Bardock had transformed back to normal. Recoome was dodging rapid punches from Taraoen with a lot of effort and he managed to fly passed the oozaru, Taraoen tried to turn around but was to slow and his tail was held in a firm grip.

The two sayains were standing next to each other, they were no match for the Ginyu force in this shape. 'So this is how we die.' mumbled Bardock, Taraoen nodded his thoughts were back at when his son became a oozaru for the first time.

**Flashback...**

Bardock was staring at the moon, the light fascinated the five year old. 'Father, why am I feeling a strange pain in my head?' asked the young and curious sayain. 'You are a sayain, the moon is full, let go of yourself son.' replied the young father proud. Bardock let go of his

concentration and his tooth were starting to grow, the pain was almost unbearable and he fell onto the ground, he transformed into a small oozaru and got back on his feet, his body grew about five times more and he was a oozaru, he pounded on his chest while howling at the

moon. Taraoen hovered in front of his son and said: 'Now son, concentrate again!' Bardock tried his best to concentrated and he managed to clear his mind, he stopped the pounding on his chest and smiled, he had incredible power. 'You are now almost as strong as I am,

I'm proud of you Bardock.' Bardock nodded and concentrated, he transformed back into the small boy that he was before, he dropped onto the ground in exhaustion. Taraoen was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts by a punch from Jeice.

**End of flashback...**

Taraoen fell onto his back and he rolled away to dodge a drilling kick from the red alien and he got back on his feet, Jeice charged him and Taraoen stopped the alien in his tracks with a knee smash. Jeice was trowen back and shouted, Ginyu was attacking Bardock with all his

speed and strenght and Bardock was being demolished by the purple alien, Bardock almost tripped over a stone and Ginyu punched him, Bardock flew back and fell onto the ground, Bardock rolled backwards and shouted: 'Bomber DX!' the yellow bundle of energy caught

the alien on his face and trew him back. Ginyu's bruised eye was now red and bloody. 'How dare you, you monkey!' Bardock laughed and he dodged Ginyu's kick with a backflip. Bardock did'nt notice Burter behind him and he was knocked out. 'My son!' shouted Taraoen and he was grabbed in a neckhold by Recoome.

Jeice punched the defenseless sayain rapidly and knocked him out. 'Let's take them to Frieza!' shouted Ginyu. 'I don't think so!' shouted a sayain man with a beard and a royal armor (this is king Vegeta, 17 years old). 'Another monkey!' shouted Recoome delighted.

'How do you dare to insult the prince of all sayains?' asked the young man and he powered himself up, coloring his aura red. 'Your stronger then those other two, this is going to be interesting.' said Recoome and he pushed a button on the scouter. '22000, impressive!'

shouted Recoome and he got in a pose. 'Imbecile, pay for your dim-witted behaviour!' shouted Vegeta and Recoome shouted: 'Recoome boom!' Vegeta was hit and flew trough the air, his body in a lot of pain. 'That was weak, watch this!' shouted Vegeta and he powered up.

'Final Flash!' continued Vegeta and the blue beam surrounded with lighting left a crater on the place were Recoome was standing. 'Ahh, t-hat hurt me!' shouted Recoome who looked at his right arm to find out that it was gone, he screamed and fainted. 'Take him with you, and

leave the two sayains, or I will crush him!' shouted Vegeta. Ginyu nodded and said: 'We need to go in a regeneration tank anyway, Burter take Recoome.' said Ginyu. Burter nodded and he picked up Recoome and the group flew away with great speed.

Vegeta picked the two sayains up and layed them on his shoulders, Trunia arrived with Tora who was conscious again, both the sayains kneeled at their prince and they hailed them.

'You two are good warriors and so are the men that I am carrying on my shoulders, follow

me and join the elite army.' said Vegeta and he took off, followed by the other sayains.

**The next day, at Frieza's ship...**

'What do you mean with defeated?' shouted Frieza, his anger was easily heared in his voice and could be spotted in his movement. 'Well, the inhabitans of the planet are very powerful...' said Ginyu trying to explain what happened. 'And that makes you think that I will forget

about the loss of a entire army?' asked Frieza showing his teeth.. 'No my lord.' replied Ginyu. 'Now get you and the rest of the survivors in a regenenaration tank, I will be heading towards the planet myself with you when you are healed!' shouted Frieza and Ginyu walked out of

the room nervously. 'Oh, and Ginyu, I have a new member for the Ginyu force he is in the torturing room...' said Frieza. Ginyu nodded and walked towards the torturing room, he opened the door and saw Guldo, chains on his arms and a special helmet on his head.

'A brain wash helmet...' mumbled Ginyu and he took it of. The small alien opened his four eyes and mumbled: 'Where am I, who am I?' Ginyu smiled and replied: 'You are in the ship of your master, Frieza. And your name is... Fuldo.' Guldo looked strange and said: 'Guldo

sounds better.' Ginyu nodded and said: 'Fair enough.'


End file.
